


Birthday Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Kisses, M/M, Softcore smut, happy birhday Ayumu, quick hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hozumi kissed him again, this time on the lips. “Well you’re turning 17, so that calls for at least that many birthday kiss” he paused and Ayumu nearly shook at the look in Hozumi’s eyes. “Before we get to the fun stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly began to fall into a writer's block, but then I remember that it's Ayumu's birthday and there was no way I was missing that. 
> 
> And let's be honest, Hozumi would probably be kinky as hell and Ayumu is so reserved. So Hozumi would try to get him into some things.
> 
> So here's a fic that could've been fluff, but nope I had to add a bit nsfw.

“Okay, wait that tickles” Ayumu nearly shrieked, falling back on his bed. Hozumi looked at him confused and then burst out laughing. “I just kissed you cheek, how does that tickle?” He kissed him again and laughed as Ayumu tried to wriggle away again.

“It’s your hair and eyelashes. I can feel it against my skin.” Ayumu answered sitting up on his bed. Hozumi lied down next to him and smiled with that mischievous glint in his eyes, “well if birthday kisses are too much, I could always do birthday punches.” Ayumu’s eyes widen, “please don’t. I already got some from both Heath and Riku.”

Hozumi kissed him again, this time on the lips. “Well you’re turning 17, so that calls for at least that many birthday kiss” he paused and Ayumu nearly shook at the look in Hozumi’s eyes. “Before we get to the fun stuff.” “And what’s that supposed to mean.”

Hozumi sat up in front of him and leaned forward, ‘you’ll see. Now lie down please.” Ayumu did. Hozumi placed a kiss ontop of his nose, “start counting, that’s one.”

He kissed both sides of Ayumu’s face and then his forehead, kisses 2-4. Ayumu grinned against Hozumi’s lips as they soon began kissing. If he was counting right this was kiss 5-10, and he couldn’t help but whine as Hozumi pulled away from the kiss. “Lift up a little please.”

Ayumu did and Hozumi pulled his shirt off. Kiss 11 was placed on his neck and the rest trailed down. Ayumu’s let out a soft moan as Hozumi’s kisses went down his stomach until they stopped just above his waist.

“Can I” Hozumi whispered softly looking up at Ayumu. Ayumu nodded, lifting his hips up so that Hozumi could pull down his shorts.

“Hozumi” Ayumu moaned intertwining his hands into Hozumi’s hair. His mouth was so warm and felt so good. “You’re so good at this. Amazing.”

Hozumi pulled away in order to give him a quick smirk, “told you we’d get to more fun stuff.” He wrapped his hands around the base of Ayumu’s cock and began to stroke up and down, while rubbing his finger against the slit. Blow jobs weren’t really his thing, he preferred getting head than giving it. But today would be an exception.

He took half of Ayumu’s length in his mouth, humming in approval at the whine that left his mouth. Ayumu was pretty well in depth for a beta, if it weren’t for faith been cruel and twisted he could’ve been an alpha. If he was Hozumi would’ve wasted no time in mating with him.

“Shit” Ayumu’s hands pushed him down further on his cock. Hozumi was thankful for his natural gag reflex and hummed again as he took more of Ayumu’s cock into his mouth. He enjoyed the moans he got from Ayumu every time he hummed or lightly graze his teeth against his shaft. Daring he looked up at Ayumu, and their eyes met.

Ayumu couldn’t help but marvel at Hozumi and his beauty. They’d been friends for a while now, and had just recently began dating. Hozumi had a dirty side to him that he secretly already suspected but was still always surprised by it. But even with a cock in his mouth, Hozumi always looked like an angel.

‘Dammit Kadowaki, that’s dirty’ he told himself. But Hozumi was honest to god, devilishly cute. Even during times like this.

“I’m close,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Hozumi let out another hum, keeping his eyes on Ayumu in order to watch his expression. He had so many plans for his boyfriend, to introduce him into kinks he had. To get him into dirty talking. He was sure that Ayumu would love everything.

“Hozumi please,” Ayumu sobbed as Hozumi bobbed his head up and down, wet noises filling the room. Hozumi pulled away, panting softly “it’s okay, go ahead” and he went right back. He knew Ayumu was nervous about coming in his mouth. He was so innocent and cautious. This always turned him on, he took it upon himself to break down all his defense.

By Ayumu’s next birthday he’d hoped to have created a monster.

Soon his mouth was been filled and he did his best to take all of it in. Ayumu’s hands stayed in his hair, but the gripped loosened and he seemed to be more of stroking his head. Hozumi lifted up and looked at Ayumu.

He seductively licked his lips and Ayumu swore he was about to die. “You’re going to kill me” he panted out, his voice a bit breathless.

“Did you enjoy it” Hozumi asked, pulling himself onto Ayumu’s lap. He placed open mouth kisses on his neck.

“Yes, very much” Ayumu answered shyly, wrapping his hands over Hozumi’s waist. Their eyes meant as Hozumi lifted up, but Ayumu quickly turned away. “Should I do you too” he asked shyly, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

Hozumi laughed at his boyfriend’s shyness and turned his head towards him for a kiss. As much as he loved that, desperately wanting relief he didn’t want to rush things. They had plenty of time for things like that. So he shook his head and kissed him again.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope I don't get into a writer's block, because I did a year ago with my fanfiction.net page and my fanfics there haven't been update for over a year. Luckily I love Stride too much to give them up.


End file.
